


Not you...

by Daddys_Little_Psycho



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddys_Little_Psycho/pseuds/Daddys_Little_Psycho





	Not you...

The streets were quiet and dark. The only sound was coming from a man's steady breathing as he was waiting outside the house the burglars were currently robbing. After he evaluated the situation he carefully opened the window and entered the building. As he walked into the living room he spotted two masked men, they didn't even have time to react as the dark-haired man has intimately thrown knives at them, the same with the others. Standard, easy work.  
– You're free. - he told the tied up family as he walked to the door. 

The muscular man sat down in his car and sighed deeply as he waited for another case. He closed his eyes and leaned in the armchair as he listened to the police radio. There was nothing for a long time and by the time he wanted to pull out from his spot, the voice came out from the radio.   
We found a dead junkie in the alley, we need coroner at Baker Street.   
The man heart stopped. His always tanned skin, now was white and dark eyes widened in fear. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the place of the incident, probably exceeding the speed limit over three times. His eyes were glued to the road and hands clenched on the wheel.   
After a few minutes of his reckless driving, he made it and before he knew it he was standing at the very end of the alley, observing as the police worked on the body. His heart was pounding and his knees were weak. For a few moments, he just stood there unable to move, then he made his way slowly to the scene before him, silently prying for this person to not be his little brother.   
– Excuse me, sir? You can’t be here. - said the policewoman he heard over the radio.  
It seemed like he didn’t hear her, just standing there and staring at the black body bag, detective nod her head at her partner to move the bad from the man’s face.  
– Do you know him? - she asked when it was moved, he exhaled the air and finally met her gaze.  
– No. - he answered simply and turned around to make his way back to his car, where he closed eyes for a second and started the car, driving towards his house.   
No matter how many times he’s hearing about dead junkies, he always reacts the same, he always panics and instantaneously drives to that place. He would never admit but the thought of Klaus’ death unbearable for him, after Ben’s passed away they were closer and Diego promised to look after him, guess he kinda failed as he has to make sure his brother is not lying dead in some dirty alley. 

After a couple of minutes, he pulled beside his house but he didn’t exit his car right away, he never liked his life and that building they were supposed to call home. With a sigh, he opened the car door and walked towards the house. He entered the living room and sat on the sofa. It was quiet, seems like no one was home so the dark-haired man leaned back in his seat to relax a little. His peace didn’t last long because not long after his sibling burst into the house, carrying bloody Klaus. They quickly laid him onto the sofa and Allison ran out of the room to find a first aid kit, the whole time Diego stared at this wide-eyed.  
– What the hell happened? - he asked them a little angry and a little irritated.   
– That dumbass got shot. - answered as well irritated Five.  
– Yeah, you don’t need to thank me for saving your life. - added Klaus with a grunt.  
The young boy just snored at him and Diego sent him a death glare but he didn’t care about it and shrugged it off.   
After they took care of their injured brother everyone went to their bedrooms, well everyone but Diego and Klaus of course.   
– You really saved his life? - asked Diego after some time of silence.  
– Yeah, you know it wasn’t big deal and at least I don’t need to deal with his ghost. Can you imagine that? - he asked jokingly.  
– Horror. - he said with a straight face but then they both laughed. – You’re still an idiot tho. - he said and patted his brother’s shoulder and stood in an attempt to leave, but before that, he added – Try not to get killed next time.  
– Aww, are you worried about me? - he asked in a sing-song voice and Diego just shook his head but one thought crossed his mind before he left completely.

Always.


End file.
